Where are we?
by kittycow2004
Summary: The Charmed ones are transported to Chris's time and meet his family and surprising old friends.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Prince Charmed, Chris Crossed happened but that was a random demon because i don't like Bianca.

Please review

Phoebe followed her sister down the stairs, "Piper, you can't just throw Chris out of the house. He has no where to go."

Piper just kept walking. "I mean yes he has lied and deceived us but he has done good. Let's think about this."

"No. Phoebe he is lying again. There is no way Wyatt could possibly be evil. He's my son and born from two of the greatest forces of good there are. Chris is just trying to get us to trust him for god knows why what reason."

Paige orbed in. "Okay so I can't find him anywhere. And the Elders say that their not giving us a new whitelighter so we have to make due with Chris. That is if we can find him, which we can't."

"Did you check the club?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, and the bridge where according to Leo he hangs out, but nothing and I do mean nothing."

"I don't care where he is because he is never setting foot in my house ever again. I am putting my foot down on this one." Piper said and with that stamped her foot.

All of a sudden a rushing sound was heard and several white lights appeared around them. When the sound and lights stopped the sisters discovered that they were standing in the middle of a war torn street, that had once been one of the busiest streets in San Francisco.

"Uh oh." Phoebe said.


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters stood and just absorbed for a few minutes.

"Where exactly are we?" Piper asked

"Alternate reality, a different time, we are all in comas. Depends on what you want to be in. I personally vote for alternate reality though I'm sure that there is something else going on." Paige finished.

"You would be right," a different voice said. They all whipped around and saw a young girl, late teens early twenties standing there. She had longish brown hair that she wore in braided pigtails and long cargo pants with a blue t-shirt. "I would ask who you but it's apparent that you are the Charmed Ones and from the past. The very past that Chris is in right now am I right?"

"Yeah, actually you are, how did you know? I mean we aren't exactly shouting to the roof tops who we are." Phoebe said trying to get a read off her, but like Chris her emotions were tightly blocked from her powers.

"Everyone knows who the Charmed Ones are and I figured that you are from the same time as Chris because it seemed most logical. But now we have to get off the streets because if HE gets wind that you are here I and the rest of the Resistance can't guarantee that you are safe. Glamour yourselves, we have to go on foot as witches aren't allowed cars or hovercraft and I really can't get stopped by the demon patrols."

As she was met with blank stares and open mouths, she hazarded a guess. "So Chris didn't tell you what the future is like huh?"

"No he didn't whenever we asked he said future consequences and orbed away," said Paige. She didn't trust this girl no matter what she said.

"Who are you? And where are we. I don't trust you which means I not coming with you." Piper demanded her temper was getting worse.

"I'm Mel. And you will trust me because if you don't you die and you need to live because there are several things that you people need to do before you do die. Yeah that right," seeing their faces, "you all die and guess what it's your own fault. So let's go alright."

"Hell no," Piper said eyes narrowing.

"She kinda sounded like Chris when she was going didn't she." Phoebe whispered to Paige. "You're right she did and she looks like him too, you think they are related?" Paige whispered back. But not softly enough Mel heard them.

"Yes we are related alright, I'm the younger sister and right now I'm seriously pissed off we need to go, like ten minutes ago."

"Alright we're coming, but against our morals." Phoebe said.

Mel laughed and after checking that their glamour's were up proceeded out of the alley and turned right onto the street. She kept going never looking behind her and all of a sudden stopped in front of a warehouse. Mel walked forward and moved a small piece of wood to revel a machine. She placed her hand on it and it flashed and scanned her hand. "Access granted" and voice said and a larger door opened. Mel walked though and gestured that they should follow. The sisters stepped though and gaped, the room wasn't lavish by any standards but a series of hallways branched out beyond what they could see. But easily this building could accommodate several hundred people.

Mel noticed their faces and smiled "Welcome to the headquarters of the Resistance against the Source."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Source? So Chris did lie, Wyatt isn't evil is he." Piper stated looking pleased, she knew her son was good.

"Actually, the source we are fighting is Wyatt; his thirst for power caused him to take over the world basically. This entire building is full of people who are against him, that would do anything to strip his powers and render him useless."

"Is that why Chris came to the past? To kill my son?"

"Did I say anything about killing Wyatt? All we want to do is turn him once more to the path of good. Wyatt is still human no matter what he has done, killing him would be murder which is against everything we stand for, everything that makes us not him."

"What exactly has he done?" Paige asked, she was curious despite the look that Piper was sending her way.

"We can discuss this more later, it might not be safe in case some one hears something they weren't supposed to. Come on I'll show you where you can stay, can't promise good food Chris was the best cook we had, but it will be safe."

"Chris cooks?" Piper was surprised in the 7 or so months that Chris had been in the past he had never shown any want to cook or anything.

"Yeah, follow me." Mel's mind was elsewhere, she had to figure out how they got here and more importantly how to get them back, if it was a spell gone wrong there was a good chance that Chris and Leo maybe even baby Wyatt were here as well. That could lead to something very bad happening. She took the turns mindlessly already formulating plans, only a select few could know the Charmed Ones were in this time. Evelyn, Darryl, Peyton, maybe Ryan. She sighed and continued to walk until Phoebe's gasp snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What! What happened?" on reflex she withdrew the athame she had in her pocket and prepared to throw it.

"Oh no nothing is wrong sorry to scare you." Phoebe babbled "I just saw the wall right there and…."

Mel frowned; the wall had not been her idea, though she did get the idea of honoring the dead. The wall had top of the line spells on it, whenever one of the Resistance died no matter where they were or if they were in disguise the wall added a picture and name to itself.

"That's the wall of the fallen" she said shortly, "Our wall of Heroes, people who died giving their lives for the cause and because of it they are remembered. All of them were either killed by Wyatt or on his orders."

The sisters all stared in awe at the wall, there had to be hundreds of people there, mostly young and in their picture smiling. As they watched another photo and nametag appeared

"All of them are dead?" Piper was shocked, so many people all so young.

"Yep, let's keep this moving I have other stuff I have to do after dropping you off."

"You aren't staying?" this was Paige she wanted to ask her more questions, the girl appeared to know a lot about battle and Paige wanted to get more ideas about demon vanquishes and battle plans.

"Maybe for a short while, the friend of mine that you will be living with is gonna want info and I have to brief her on security and whatnot." Mel continued to mutter to herself and walk down the hall giving the sisters no choice but to follow.

"Well being neurotic runs in that family doesn't it." Paige commented

"Yeah, it does huh. Well I guess we have to trust her don't we, at least enough so that we are protected." Piper said, there was something about Mel that reminded her of someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well I can't get anything off her or her brother, it's almost like they are used to someone tapping into their emotions and such. Maybe living like this they put up blocks without even thinking about it." Phoebe mussed.

"Maybe but you can tell how when she thought that we were in danger that she was totally ready to defend us and would have, I think that they really don't mean us harm but that they want to protect us. Mel and Chris both they are good." Paige interjected, she didn't know why but she really wanted to talk to Chris about all this.

"Here we are." Mel said stopping in front of a door, "Do any of you have problems with small children and lots of noise?"

"I have a son so we are used to noise." Piper said curious to what they would have to live with.

"Not this much," was all Mel would say and opened the door.

A three year old boy stood on the other side, he smiled widely when he saw Mel then looked curiously at the sisters. "Who are they?" He asked in a small voice.

"Just some people from work honey, where's your mom?"

"Kitchen wit Bella."

"Thanks so much, sweetie, we will play with the trucks later okay?"

"Kay." With that he ran off to another part of the apartment.

"He is so cute," was all Phoebe could say, "Did you see his big green eyes?"

"Is he the small child?" Piper asked, after all the kid didn't look like he could make that much noise.

"Him and his baby sister Bella, She's about 9 months old. My goddaughter." Mel confessed with pride.

"Evelyn," she called walking toward the back

"Yeah, Mel you need something, I'm kinda busy trying not to poison my children." A voice answered

Mel entered the kitchen with the sisters, the sight that greeted was not pretty. A young woman wit ha baby on her hip was sweating over a pan on the stove, her long curling brown hair was tied back though the baby managed to get a fist full of it.

"Oh Evelyn, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to try to cook anymore." Mel sighed.

"We did but I can't eat out of cans anymore and neither can Andy."

Andy? Piper thought then realized that was the little boys name, she felt sorry for the woman, she understood how hard it was to juggle a child, cooking, and being worried.

"When is Chris coming back? I need him here to help me with raising our children." Evelyn pushed away from the stove and then noticed the shocked looks on her visitors. "What? Are you all alright?" she asked.

"OUR children?" Piper asked sure she misheard, when Evelyn nodded Phoebe gasped

"Chris has kids!?!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh yeah, everyone knows that. Look have you heard anything from him Mel, I thought you guys being blood related you might just know."

"Evelyn you know you have a closer bond with Chris than I do, you're his soul mate and whatnot, I'm the little sister that put his underwear in the freezer."

"I know, so who are these three?" She pointed at the sisters "They seem to know so little about this time."

"Actually their from the past, the Charmed Ones." Mel waited for the explosion

"Wait are you telling me the whole reason my husband had to leave his family for going on 7 months is standing right here? So where the hell is Chris?"

"I don't know, and I know that you want to get to the bottom of this with me but I'm pulling rank. You have to stay and protect them, consider it a free nanny service since we can't get anyone else because of Andy's powers."

"Wait hold on a minute, we are still standing here after all, what are the problems with his powers? And shouldn't we get a vote in the matter?"

"No you don't, I'm in charge what I say goes. And Andy just got his basic powers, luckily the whole building is already anti-orb or I would be going all over the world looking for him, though what he can use is bad enough."

"Your grandfather when we went to see him in the hospital wing says Chris and you were the same." Evelyn put in softly. "That Chris used to tk everything to him just like Andy and try to orb everywhere. And you Miss. Mel use to freeze him."

"Gramps was a good sport, look I gotta go organizations to run, brothers to look for, past people to send back. The average day in my life."

Mel kissed Bella's cheek and called out a bye to Andy and left.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it." Evelyn sighed then put Bella down in her highchair.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself and Mel is so straightforward sometimes that she forgets, you can take the glamours down, no one here but us." As the Charmed Ones became themselves once more they looked around and tried to take in Chris's home. It was warm with cheerful colors and basic furniture, but it was obvious that two small children lived here, from the toys and baby apparel to the basic mess that came with them.

"Well as you already know I am Evelyn, Chris's wife and you will be living with me. I don't cook and do help Mel with running this place with and without Chris being here. If you start to get on my nerves I'll tell you and don't even try pumping Andy for info about his dad because I will find out. Now I need to get them cleaned up, anyone want to help?"

"I would," Phoebe said "They are just so cute, but Piper has to make dinner. Please Piper."

"I will make dinner, since no one else here can." Piper sighed.

Piper started going though cabinets and the counter to see what she could make, Paige stayed behind to help and cause she didn't want to hear Phoebe cooing over the babies.

"I like her, she reminds me of you when you get protective of Wyatt." Paige leaned on the counter watching as Piper made dinner and moaned over the lack of ingredients.

"I like her too, but did you hear Mel, she runs this place, all by herself. What could Wyatt have done to make this happen?"

As Piper and Paige talked in the kitchen, Phoebe was trying to get more out of Evelyn.

"How long have you and Chris been married?"

"Four years, Andy don't throw water at your sister."

"That's a long time, how old are you, I mean you don't look older than 20 or so, but 4 years and 2 kids."

"I'm 21, I was 17 and Chris was 18 when we got married, it's not unusual in this time to marry young cause you might not live old." Evelyn rubbed shampoo into Andy's hair and on reflex dodged the water he threw at her.

"So what exactly has Wyatt done? Maybe if we know what he has done we can do more to stop him."

"What has Chris told you, I can tell you more if I know what to go with."

"Just that he uses his powers to kill and terrorize people, that's basically it. He only told us after he got mad."

"Chris tends to say things he didn't want to when he gets mad," Evelyn sighs "Wyatt started to take control when I was 16, he originally wanted Mel, Chris, and me to join him. But when we discovered what he was really doing we refused and Chris got the magical community that didn't want to follow him to unite to try and stop him. Thus the beginning of the Resistance."

"What is your goal, Mel said you didn't want to kill him but what can you do."

"We had that same issue, we have spent months trying to see if we could bind his powers or something like that. Finally Chris came up with the idea to go to the past, we have knowledge that something happened to him before….before he turned two, we just weren't sure how to use it."

"Why Chris? Why not Mel or someone else?"

"Chris and Mel because they are both ½ whitelighter so they could pose as a whitelighter, I am too but I was pregnant with Bella, and Chris wasn't gonna let me do anything. Mel is only 19, 18 when we were planning this, we all felt she was too young

so that left Chris."

"So what are your powers? You did say you were ½ whitelighter right?"

"Yeah I am, I have phasing and powerballs, then orbing and sensing for charges."

"Are a lot of people ½ whitelighter, wait what does that make your kids if both their parents are half and half?"

"Really powerful and sometimes annoying, like most magical kids."

Evelyn pulled Andy out of the tub and started to dry him off Phoebe handing her his clean clothes and after he was dressed, Phoebe scooped Bella up and they started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Oh hey this is where you and your sisters can stay, it's far enough away from the nursery that the babies won't wake you up when they wake up."

She opened the door to a room that had three twin beds and dressers in it.

"This will be fine, but Piper is used to getting up with a baby so if she hears crying she is gonna get up."

"I'll deal with that later, lets go get dinner."

They were walking to the kitchen when they heard the front door bang open, Evelyn quickly handed Andy to Phoebe and said "Stay here" and hurried to see what was up. She saw Mel dancing around her living room looking for her.

"Mel what are you doing," Evelyn laughed Mel rarely allowed herself to look ridiculous so this was a treat.

"I got a call!!" Mel shouted and grabbed her hands to pull her into a dance

"Alright from who?"

"Chris! He's home and on his way, though he will have to debrief and such. I am so excited, though he is going to be mad because the Charmed Ones are here. But oh well my brother is home."

"This is great, when can he come here?"

"As soon as possible I promise. I gotta go, love ya see ya." And with that she was gone once more.

"Evelyn is everything alright?" Piper asked, they had heard the shouting but not the words.

"Chris is home!" Evelyn grabbed Andy and danced with him, "Hear that sweetie your daddy is back."

"Chris is home?" Paige was surprised how did he get here?


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton walked down the hall, she had no idea what the hell is going on just that her cousin Mel wanted her to grab Evelyn and leave the three women she would see in the apartment there. She hadn't been told anything else but she hadn't seen Mel this happy since the last time that she played a prank on Chris and been successful at it. Peyton sighed she knew Chris was in the past and really missed him but being the mere 17 year old cousin she didn't get told a lot, they wanted to leave her "pure" at heart as long as possible, her mom had died when she was 13 and Chris and Evelyn had taken her in, she wasn't innocent any longer and wanted people to realize this, she could go on missions and crap, she didn't need to be babied.

Peyton reached the door of the apartment and walked right on in, she had lived here after all until her and Mel had moved out together. Andy came running up with pasta sauce smeared across his chin, Peyton raised her eyebrows, everyone knew that Evelyn couldn't cook worth a damn, one of the other women must cook.

"Hey buddy," she scooped him up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Auntie Pey, Daddy is coming home!! He shouted, Andy had no idea just how loud he was, he was only quiet around new people.

"Really who said that?" She asked

"Mommy."

"Evelyn," she called "what's this about Chris?"

"Mel got a call from him, he's here."

"Well I guess that's where I'm taking you." Peyton was annoyed, it would have taken Mel 2 more seconds to tell her that Chris was back, and as usual she gets nothing.

"Whatever let's go." Peyton put Andy down and started toward the door. Evelyn paused, who was going to watch the kids if she was going with Peyton.

"What about the kids?"

"Oh the new people are supposed to watch them and we are going to a meeting. Come on, you know how Chris and Mel are about being on time. In fact when you were late giving birth to Andy Chris was freaking out."

"He wasn't that bad, he was just worried and being a first time dad I can't balme him."

"Yes he was, we need to go." Peyton started heading toward the door and Evelyn followed her shouting instructions about the kids as she walked. She knew that they didn't know they were family and such, but Piper was a mother and she knew how to deal with magic and babies.

Peyton and Evelyn filed into Chris's office, when Evelyn saw him leaning against the desk looking tired she rushed into his arms. He hugged her back. He had missed his family so much.

"So how was the past? Did it go well, how are you and them back here??"

"The past not so great, they didn't trust me or recognize me. Mel you know everyone says I look like mom, they didn't even say anything."

"Well maybe what they don't want to see they can't."

"Wait how _did _you get here. The plan was for you to leave when it was all fixed." Peyton wanted to know. Chris never left a mission unless it was completely done, never.

"It was summoning spell, it felt like Wyatt. But it must have been targeted toward the family of Halliwell because the sisters came too right."

"Right", Evelyn said "They are sitting in our living room right now babysitting our children."

"Do they know?"

"Nope, they have no idea, though Phoebe did pump me for info the minute we were alone."

"They have been trying to get me to tell them things since I got there. Sometimes I felt like shouting that I was a Halliwell just to see what would happen."

"They would more than likely have babied you and you wouldn't have been born or something." Mel laughed at him. She knew just how they could be, and felt sympathy for her brother.

"Wait! Those three women are our moms and Aunt Phoebe? Why didn't you tell me" Peyton roared at Mel, she hadn't seen her mom in 4 years and when she's here she didn't even know.

"I didn't want you to freak out and make them suspicious. They can't know about us."

"At least let me see her before they leave. Let me help send them home or watch them."

"Yes," Chris said, "You all deserve to spend time with them, I got it. Just don't expect open arms or them to be nice, they don't trust easily,"

"I can do that." Peyton promised, as Mel and Evelyn nodded. They all had to be able to.

The Charmed Ones sat in Chris's kitchen playing with Bella and Andy and discussing what they had learned.

"Well, Wyatt is evil. I have accepted it and will help them keep him good this time around." Piper said. It hurt to admit but she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Well okay assessments of the people we have met then if we believe them." Paige interjected. She still didn't trust them completely, they had too many secrets.

"Mel, confidant, strong, powerful, and she loves her family." Phoebe said

"I agree, she reminds me of Chris and Evelyn. They both had their impact on her." Piper added.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, didn't relize that the last time i added a chapter not the whole chapter copied, so here is the rest, la la la I don't own Charmed or the Chris story would have been better

Thanks so much for all the reviews

"Evelyn is a great mom, she loves everyone and she watches, she doesn't trust us around her kids completely but enough to leave us for a short time. There are more than likely cameras or something."

"She s a great mom and nothing really fazes her, she totally accepted that the Charmed Ones were living with her. Her and Chris are a team, they would fit if you saw them together I think." Paige mused

"The girl who came in, she looked like Prue to me. Though I didn't catch a name or anything. Think she could be one of ours?" Phoebe questioned she hoped the girl was hers.

"DADDY!!" Andy screamed and ran to the door they could hear opening.

They all looked at each other, Chris was home.

* * *

Chris walked into his house and was immediately hit around the knees by his son. He grinned and picked Andy up; he had missed him so much. Andy reacted as usual grabbing Chris's shirt with one hand and his hair with the other.

"Daddy home," he stated with contentment and promptly fell asleep.

Chris just smiled even more and looked at his wife. She smiled back, she had missed this.

She looked at Peyton, "Hey want to walk into the kitchen? See what's going on?"

"Yeah, come with? I want to _see_ them. You know?"

"Well…" She turned to Chris who quickly spoke "Go ahead, I can put them down, and sit there, you know forever." He quickly grinned and started to walk away.

Evelyn turned to Peyton with her "mom look" on. "You will not tell them your last name or ours, also nothing about your dad or anything that could lead to having information too soon. I am understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Peyton said, Evelyn was well-known for her almost Halliwell like temper. Maybe people lived in fear of it though many more in Mel, who started a hurricane once when she was little and Leo didn't show up for her birthday. Chris was the most contained, his temper sizzled until it blasted off and then, watch out.

Evelyn walked into the kitchen ahead of Peyton and turned to the sisters and introduced her.

'Ladies this is our cousin Peyton, she is completely trustworthy so you can lower the glamours, and relax."

The sisters lower the magic and started as usual asking damn questions.

Peyton stared in shock, they really didn't trust did they? Chris must have had a bad time, they never stop talking, when they had been growing up Paige or mom to her always said a Charmed One would be able to recognize family, but Chris was with them 7 months and they still had no idea. Just how stupid were they? She heard Chris coming down the hall and abruptly sat down at the table, she wanted a good seat to this.

Chris entered and held up his hand when they rounded on him.

"Look, Wyatt brought us here, and no I don't know why. We have to work on getting at least you guys back before you discover something you weren't supposed to."

"Like what?" Paige asked, "Like who you really are. For all we know you could be the bad guy."

Though her and her sisters had agreed to trust they had also decided that anger might be the right push to get more information.

She was right.

"What?" Peyton shouted. She had inherited the Halliwell temper. "We have spent 4 years trying to pull the world back from the brink of all destruction because your eldest." She pointed at Piper. "had a power fit and decided that his word was law. I mean goddamn, we are just trying to help you people so some trust would be nice. God."

"My eldest?" that was all Piper could get out. Wyatt had siblings?

"Shit, Pey why did you have to do that?" Chris asked. His cousin never could keep a secret, all they needed now was Parker and Tricia to complete the mayhem.

They all turned though at the sound of the door opening. Chris frowned, no one was supposed to come this late. The footsteps started toward the kitchen and the voice that they all recognized boomed out.

"What's this I hear about my favorite grandson coming home and not seeing me?" Victor Bennett walked around the corner smiling though the smile dropped fast when he saw this dead daughters sitting at his grandson's kitchen, wearing identical expressions of shock.

"Favorite grandson?" Piper all but screeched.

"Oh," Peyton smiled weakly "Didn't we mention that we are all Halliwells?"

* * *

What should happen next?? I'm thinking big blow out, should be cool 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update!!

* * *

The kitchen exploded with talking. Chris was yelling because he didn't want the sisters to find out, Evelyn because she was pissed, the sisters from shock and Peyton because people were yelling at her. 

"STOP!" a new voice shouted. They all turned to the doorway. Mel was standing there looking confused and pissed.

"We can here you in the office, half a mile away! What the hell is going on? And why is he here and not in the hospital wing?"

"I left because I heard that Chris was back and I wanted to see him. What I failed to hear was that my dead daughters were alive as well."

"Grandpa, you know where I went, why did you just come busting in here?" Chris shouted; did his grandpa really have no idea what he had done?

"I'm still trying to understand the part about me having more children, children that grow up into neurotic war lovers." Piper screeched. It was the wrong thing to screech, Chris's face shut down and a lamp behind Melinda shattered.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn said quietly "They are trying to save the world that went to hell because of your oh so special eldest and that's all you have to say!" The dishrag next to her caught on fire and Peyton quickly put it out.

"Hold on one minute." Phoebe quickly said. She didn't want anything else to blow up of something. "Okay, so we were all caught off guard and we just need to calm down."

"Whose daughter are you?" Paige asked looking at Peyton.

"Yours." Peyton glared at her with steely eyes.

Paige was taken aback; she hadn't expected her daughter to hate her.

"Why…?" She was cut off though when the door opened again and a boy and girl walked in.

"Hey, what's with the shouting? Parker and I could hear you down the hall. Grandpa, why are you out of the hospital wing?" the girl said looking confused.

"Who are YOU?" Piper shouted.

"Chill Aunt Piper." The boy said shaking his brown hair out of his equally brown eyes.

"AUNT Piper?!!?"

"Yeah, what you thought Wyatt was the only Halliwell of the second generation?" he frowned Piper has always thought Wyatt above all of them.

"…No but…what the hell is going on?"

"You have met all of your children, except Wyatt, and your nieces and nephew. You need to calm down and listen, because in this time Mel, Tricia, and me are the Charmed Ones in this time are you are less powerful than us."

"Why are you guys more powerful if you are just the Charmed Ones like us?" Paige asked curious.

"I'm half elder, Peyton is ¼ whitelighter, and Tricia is part Cupid. The power boost we have is more than yours. But that's not the point; we need to get you back before Wyatt finds you." Melinda spoke up again already getting up to emphasize her point.

"Why is it bad that Wyatt finds us? He is my son after all he wouldn't want to hurt me." Piper reasoned.

"Yeah, except he has and will again; also we are the biggest threat to him. If you guys die then we aren't born thus eliminating all threat to him." Chris said, he stood up and his eyes still sparkled with anger. He was ignoring Piper and turned to his grandfather.

"Gramps, could you take them to somewhere else please."

"Where would you like me to take them?" Victor asked, he didn't question his grandson decision, he too was mad at Piper for her behavior. He looked over at the other two sisters they were still in shock at meeting their children

"Anywhere that's not near us. Mel, Peyton, Parker, Tricia, you are staying here." With that said he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Come on," Victor motioned for the sisters to follow him.

"Why aren't we allowed to be around them?" Phoebe snapped out of her trance to hurry up alongside her father.

"Because Piper's attitude had a negative effect on them if you didn't notice. They also have been trying to get over your deaths and you being here isn't helping."

"So we are all dead." Piper stated dully.

"Yep, and Chris, my favorite grandson, if you remember has been great about helping them out."

"I still can't believe that Chris was related to us. I mean he gave nothing away!" Paige was impressed with Chris's ability to keep a secret.

"What do you mean? Chris has Piper's face and Leo's eyes, the Halliwell stubbornness and Prue's demon fighting abilities. You honestly didn't catch on that he was related to you?" Victor stopped walking and stared at them.

"Well I guess since we weren't looking for it we didn't see it."

"That's why they all looked depressed when I walked in." Victor nodded to himself as it all fell into place.

"What do you mean?" Piper finally spoke up.

"As the kids were growing up you always said time travel was a bad idea, but if they ever did come back you would recognize them right away." Victor looked at them sadly, "See why they were sad, they were disappointed in you. The three women they always depended on didn't recognize their own children."

"Oh," all three women said. They continued to walk down the hall all thinking in their worlds.

"Hey aren't you the dead Charmed Ones?" a young man with dark curling hair stopped dead and stared at them.

"Shit," was all Victor could say.

* * *

So who is mystery man? Could he be a face from the past and when will Darryl show up or should he? Tell me please!!! 

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next Chapter enjoy!!

* * *

"Actually Devon its Mel, Tricia, and Peyton; Spell gone wrong what can you say, see you around." Victor hurried them down the hall and into an apartment that mirrored Chris's.

Piper glanced around as her father closed the door and hung up his coat, there were pictures of Chris and the other children everywhere. There were a few of a blond man, mostly in the same ones that held Chris, Piper wondered who he was.

"Dad? Who is that blond man?" Piper asked as she pointed to the closest picture with the man in it.

"Ah, that would be Wyatt; here this one is from Mel's 8th birthday." Victor handed Piper a picture that was hanging on the wall.

Wyatt and Chris stood behind their little sister with their arms thrown around each other and each had a hand on Mel's shoulders. They stood united together, something that wouldn't happen in the future as they grew older.

"Ah, they are so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed as she bent over Piper's shoulder.

"Victor? What happened to Wyatt exactly?" Paige asked.

"We don't know, shortly after Chris's 14th birthday something terrible happened and it changed him. Chris though says that Wyatt had been sneaking out of the house often and stopped talking to him. Then when Wyatt was 17 he declared war on any witch that threatened him, his rule, his power, and lastly his family. Then he took over the underworld and Chris and Evelyn started the Resistance against him, that really pissed Wyatt off and he kidnapped Chris. Evelyn has a temper of her own and destroyed part of the Underworld, and got Chris back." Victor sighed and sat back on the sofa.

"Ever since more and more magical refugees come here, the mortal world has next to no idea what has happened they think there was a Third World War. Chris then had the idea to go back and fix it all, we were concerned that he would be discovered at once as a Halliwell," here he paused and looked at the sisters with a sad smile, "looks like our fears were unfounded."

The sisters at least looked ashamed of themselves and Phoebe opened her mouth to say something but orbs interrupted her.

"Victor, the other elders and I sensed a disturbance." Leo said as he formed, "Is Chris back from his foolhardy mission yet because we nee…" Leo trailed off as he noticed the sisters sitting on the sofa and chairs in the living room.

"What the Underworld is this?" he turned to Victor with his hands in the air. "They aren't supposed to be here, they're dead!"

Victor just sighed and put his head in his hands.

$&(&$(

Wyatt meanwhile paced his office; he knew his brother was back and his mother and aunts. How Chris could have been so stupid he had no idea, but then Chris had children and was leading the Resistance. The Resistance was about to crumble under his feet he knew it, he just needed the power of his mother.

_I call the greatest of the power of three_

_Your power give to me_

_So that I may_

_Stop the evil that lay_

_Under the cover of magic and secrecy_

_And bring back your glory days_

Wyatt had been expecting several things none of which was his dead mother that was the same age as she was the day she died.

"Wyatt? Is that you? My God you need a haircut." Piper placed her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest, then she took in her surroundings became slightly frightened.

"What have you done Wyatt Matthew Halliwell? You will be in so much trouble when I get a hold of your father. And where are your siblings? If they are dead or something you shall be joining them, don't mess with me." Piper looked at the ceiling and shouted, "LEO!!!" Leo left Victor and orbed in to see Piper, he was struck dumb yet again but grabbed her and orbed to Chris.

Wyatt's anger finally got the best of him, the grief swallowed him for a minute and he had allowed his mother to get away. He threw a powerball at the wall and yelled for his minions.

$&($#

Chris and Parker were having a quick conversation on the sisters being here, Parker was the best he knew when it came to theory.

"So we need to get them back as soon as possible or the whole world might collapse." Parker was saying as Leo orbed in with Piper.

"MOM!!!???" Chris shouted and leapt to his feet to greet her. He knew this was his mother because her whole face had lit up when she had seen him.

"Oh Chris, your okay! When I saw Wyatt I thought the worst, what has happened?"

"Ah it's hard to explain but…" Chris was broken off when Andy came running around the corner.

"Daddy Mommy says it's time for the meeting and Aunt Mel made dinner and who are you?" he asked looking at his grandmother.

"Daddy? Christopher Perry Halliwell!!! You had better explain now." Piper screeched at the same time picking up her grandson and cooing over him. He looked just like Chris had all big green eyes and brown hair.

"Well remember Evelyn?"

"Yes, the girl that you were tutoring in Algebra."

"Well we got married and had two kids, and Wyatt's evil and your past self along with Aunt Paige and Phoebe are here and they don't like me. And this is the Resistance and how did you get here?"

"Two children? Wyatt's evil hmmm, that makes sense after I saw him and he was all black and long haired. Though you need a haircut as well, and where is your sister."

"Kitchen with the rest of the family, bye Leo." Chris dismissed his father and motioned for Parker to follow him and his mother.

"Uh everyone we have another visitor."

Everyone looked around and jumped up to hug their mother or aunt and just get near her and talk to her. Piper accepted their hugs and cooed over her granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

"Now what's this about me and Phoebe and Paige from the past in the future?"

"Well it all started when Chris went to the past to save Wyatt." Mel started.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I have taken so long to update

* * *

"Wow, Chris you have been both stupid and incredibly brave. But, I must speak to my past self and sisters, they will have no idea what is going on and might do something that _we _will regret later." Piper stood up and dusted off her pants. She surveyed the room and smiled sadly, after all the work she had put into insuring that her children would have normal lives this happens. Wyatt evil and Chris and Mel forced to fight him, Leo hadn't changed thought, and in fact she was surprised that he had bothered to show up when she called.

"Where are they being kept?" she asked Chris.

"At your father's, I'll take you as I have to have a conversation with them anyway." Chris stood up as well and smiled quickly at Evelyn when she frowned at him leaving again. "I'll be right back; they hate me anyway so they'll want me gone as soon as possible."

"We'll see about that." Piper said as she followed her son out the door and down the hall.

Chris opened the door to his grandfather's apartment, even though he should be staying in the hospital wing for his lungs. But this was at the moment more important, though as soon as he could mange it Victor would be back there and resting.

"Dad!" Piper(the older one) cried as she shoved her way inside ahead of Chris and hugged him. The younger Charmed Ones looked shocked at seeing her.

"You said we were all dead!" Paige accused pointing at Chris.

"This Piper is from my past, Wyatt accidentally brought her back." Chris explained holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, my extremely evil son screwed up and now I am here to help fix this problem." Piper sat down next to her shocked father, after all how many times could she come back from the dead?

"Mom, calm down, they need to understand everything." Chris cautioned her as he sat down as well.

"UNDERSTAND!!! What could we possible need understanding about this, that my children are fighting each other and that they might die? That everything I ever hoped for when I thought about children has failed and I failed as a mother?" Piper was nearly crying as she spoke, though she never glanced at Chris the entire time.

"You didn't fail as a mother," was all Chris said quietly. "You were and are a great mother, Wyatt…something happened to him. I need to find out what it was, that's why I went to the past."

"You should have told us who you were, we would have helped you." Phoebe said looking at him and then at the older Piper.

"No he shouldn't have, there are rules and he was following them." Piper spoke looking straight at her counter part. "When he and his siblings were growing up I drilled that into his head, I am proud that it stuck and he did what he thought was right."

The other three were slightly shocked at Piper's words; of course they only knew their version of Piper and not this one. But still she truly seemed to love her son and they still couldn't see past Chris being their lying whitelighter. They weren't going to start crying and throw themselves in his arms.

"I have to go anyway; we need to find out if Wyatt knows that you are here. And we have to send you back without screwing things up really badly, that could take some time so sit here and don't leave." Chris stood and after hugging the older Piper and clasping his grandfather's hand left without another word.

"You know it would help if you tried liking him." Piper said observing their expressions using age old techniques that mothers develop; it's what allows them to know if you are lying or not.

"I understand that he is my nephew and whatnot, but we know him as someone else. He had too many secrets and manipulated us all the time." Paige tried to reason with them, they were acting like it was bad of them to still be defensive.

"No he is the boy that put himself between your daughter and a demon after your death, the man that gave up time with his family to go help you. He is the only savior the Wicca World has, we need him and you brush him off like he is nothing special." Victor stood and confronted his family, "You are destroying every thing we have built by not helping him stop Wyatt. We are turning him back to the path of good and you need to help us not disbelieve us."

"Well said Dad, you sound like Patrick Henry or somebody like that." Piper stood and walked to the door.

"I'm going to coo over my grandchildren some more, and help send you guys back with no memory of this happening."

"Wait, we aren't going to remember this anymore. You are just going to erase our memories?" Phoebe asked in shock. If they didn't remember how were they supposed to help Chris stop Wyatt if they didn't remember what he had done?

"You don't need to remember this future because after we change it several things could change as well. People could stop existing and change, not be who they are now. It might hurt more to remember than it would be to forget and simply not know than to feel the difference everyday." Victor answered easily.

He then fidgeted as they all including older Piper stared at him in complete shock.

"How do you know all that?" older Piper asked.

"Chris taught me a lot so that I would be better able to help them with everything." Victor answered embarrassed.

"Well that explains it." Piper said and sat down, she had forgotten about leaving.

"You think?" Paige asked sarcastically.

Piper merely gave her a look.

The door opened again and they all whipped around to look at who entered.

"Sorry to be late Victor, Chris just got in contact with me." Darryl Morris closed the door and leaned against the wall that wasn't covered in pictures.

"DARRYL!!??!!?" All three Charmed Ones chorused.

"I couldn't believe it at first when Chris came back and told me his mother, both versions, and aunts were alive. But here you are and here I am and I know that I'm not dreaming because I just pinched myself." Darryl beamed at all of them, which took them by surprise as Darryl was kind of mad at them at the moment.

"Darryl will watch after you so that I can get some rest." Victor explained as he stood up to leave, Piper stood as well.

"I'll go with you; I want to talk to you about something."

They waved and exited rather quickly, the other three waved goodbye and looked rather forlorn at losing the one person they really knew in this time.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Darryl asked sitting down where Victor had been.

&&&&$

"Dad, how much of a chance down they have if Chris doesn't succeed in turning Wyatt?" Piper asked as they walked down the hall together.

"About as much as a Popsicle Stand in Hell with the heat on. Wyatt is scary powerful and while the others are powerful as well they still hold back because they don't want to risk it." Victor sighed and suddenly looked extremely old.

"Dad, I really don't want them to fail, but I want them to be safe." Piper sighed as well, but since she uses Oil of Olay she didn't look as old.

"I agree but what can you do? They were quite simply born to do this and we have to learn to accept that."

Piper nodded and they completed their walk in silence.

* * *

So good? bad? tell me and review 


	10. Chapter 10

There is no excuse for this ridiculously long wait that i made you guys suffer through. I am incrediably sorry and will try harder to update more.

But the story is almost finished, there are 2-3 more chapter that i am going to add and then it's done

* * *

"This meeting of the Resistance head board is now called into order." Chris said, he watched as the small group of people fell silent and watched him with care.

"The information that I am about to give you can't leave this room. There are very important people's lives at stake and we _ cannot _let them come to harm. Am I understood?" he looked every single one of them in the face to make sure that they weren't lying. Chris could always tell if someone was lying to him, came in handy nowadays.

"Chris I don't understand, how did you come to be here?" the boy elder named Kevin asked.

"Wyatt summoned the family of Halliwell, or something close to that. The Sisters from 2004 are here as well."

Shocked gasps and exclamations of awe filled the room as everyone started to talk at once, many were concerned about what Wyatt would do now.

"Quiet!" Mel called out to no avail. She rolled her eyes in frustration and looked at them all in anger. They needed to get down to the meat of the meeting. What to do now that the Sisters were here and how to send them back.

"QUIET!!!" she thundered, finally fed up.

Everyone snapped their attention back to their second-in-command. Mel wasn't a good person to get angry.

"Yes, the dead Charmed Ones are back, as well as Piper from 2018. We have to send them back before that thing called the Great Cosmic Balance breaks." she looked and was pleased to see that the board was taking this seriously.

"I have some ideas on that. The spell that sent me back could work, but Wyatt knows that they are here. Well, at least the older version of my mom, he will come looking for them." Chris added as Mel fell silent.

"How long do you reckon that we have before he comes a knocking?" Ryan asked from his corner of the room. He hadn't looked up the entire time, he was monitoring the screen that showed where the powerful demons were in the city. They hadn't started to collect for an attack yet, so the Resistance was safe.

"At least a few hours, we should be able to do the spell from here. The only reason that I went to the Manor the first time was that I needed the book, but this time I already know the spell." Chris mused as he stared at the ceiling, they really needed to fix the water damage.

"Are you going back with them?" Kevin asked after a moment, it was the question praying the most on people's minds and the one they were the most afraid to ask.

Chris paused for a long moment, locking eyes with Evelyn before answering.

"Yes."

"Why?" Evelyn asked softly. She wasn't looking away from her husband until he gave a satisfactory answer.

"Because that's what I said I would do. The mission isn't over yet, Wyatt is still evil and therefore we still have work to do."

"Can't someone else go?" Seth, a half manticore asked. "I'll go if that's whats needed."

"No, you shimmer and that wouldn't inspire confidence in your ability to guard them. They are very suspicious people even of me. You wouldn't be the right person." Chris said gently. He felt really guilty about asking them to vanquish Seth. But in his defense he didn't even know that it was Seth until he saw Derek and then he felt completely awful.

"What about me?" Tyler asked. "I'm a firestarter, which is a witch, and I could protect them."

"Tyler, we don't need a demon attempting to kidnap you." Mel smiled at his offer though. "You are also kind of old for the position being 34. That would put you older than the sisters."

"A guys gotta try right?" he asked with a shrug.

"The point was the I am the one going back no one else. The Sisters will need to have their memory erased and make sure that they remember nothing. That could change the future in even worst ways, what if they thought that Wyatt was going to be evil no matter what? What if the Elders got involved? No offense Kevin, they could make the future worst. We don't want or need that happening." Chris said all of this calmly and was pleased again to note that the board was with him the whole way. No one was going to deviate from the plan.

"And as a treat I brought something from the past that we can all enjoy. Anyone want to guess what it is?"

"Coke."

"People magazine."

"Trashy romance novels." ... "What they are good." Mel defended herself.

"Charmin."

"Teabags." that was Kevin, something about the air up there.

"Better DVD's"

"V8, we all need some fruits and vegetables." At this comment the whole table bonked their heads in imitation of the old commercial.

"I have no idea man."

"UNDERWEAR!!!!!!" Everyone stared at Ryan in confusion. Was he serious?

"Nah, it's Girl Scout cookies." Chris finally said and pulled some Thin Mints and Tagalongs, among others, out from behind him. He was bomb rushed by his friends and co-workers.

()&(&&&(()(&&$&&(())()

"So, Darryl, how's life treating you?" Paige asked after a moment.

"Better lately, we had a massive upswing in victories on the battle field. And the moral is really up now that people are hearing that Chris is back." Darryl sounded more like MacArthur himself than the cop that they had left behind.

"Are we cool?" Phoebe asked after a moment of taking in the new Darryl.

"What do you mean?"

"In our time, you are mad at us. It's because the whole magic thing is getting really dangerous." Phoebe explained.

"Oh_that _I got over it when I saw what the world was becoming. Having all my co-workers tell me that there was a 3rd World War going on didn't inspire confidence. So I joined up when the Resistance stopped being an underground group and people knew all about magic." Darryl leaned back and smiled at them. It had been years since he had seen any of them.

"What to go to the garden?" he asked after a few minutes. Piper and Phoebe were looking at the pictures on the wall, while Paige was looking over some maps that Victor had spread out on his kitchen table. Looked like 'Gramps' was as involved as his grandkids.

"What's the garden?" Piper asked tearing her eyes away from a picture that had Chris holding a newborn Andy. They were so cute was all she could think. Maybe the next time around, she would be there as well to celebrate the occasion.

"A place that people can go to relax, well within the wards if you stay inside the boundaries."

"Sounds good to me. Phoebe? Paige?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

&(&$&(())&(&(!&$&

The garden was just that, a garden overflowing with plants. Kids ran around being watched by their parents and nannies, enjoying being kids for awhile. The boundaries were clearly marked, the garden ended where they started. A ruined backyard is what waited at the edge.

"Darryl, what happens when you step beyond the garden?" Piper asked, standing next to him she looked beyond and was sickened by what she saw.

"There is a strong chance that demons can kidnap and kill you. Also could give away where we are to Wyatt and his demons in charge."

A shrill beeping noise interrupted the moment and Darryl looked down at the beeper he had attached to his belt.

"Damn, there is high demon activity in the southern part of Quadrant C4. I have to go girls sorry. Stay here and someone will come to get you soon."

((&&$&&()&(&&$#

"I'm counting on you. My mother is a worry wart and will want to insure that her children are safe. Make sure that she doesn't see the boundaries, understood?" Wyatt demanded of one of his highest level minions.

Barbas smiled and bowed to Wyatt.

"My Lord, I am the Demon of Fear and Illusion. She won't see anything that I don;t want her to."

"Go then, you have your order."

The demon bowed again and prepared to flame out when Wyatt interrupted him.

"Oh and Barbas? I want her alive."

(&(&&&$&(&()()()

Phoebe and Paige were on the opposite side of the garden when Piper saw him. Her Wyatt, baby Wyatt was sitting on the edge of the garden crying. Her maternal instincts roaring to the surface she ran toward him. She didn't even notice that the garden's boundaries had already appeared and been passed. She didn't stop to wonder what Wyatt was doing here, just that she had to get to him. That is until she ran into something large and not really human.

"YOU!!!" she shouted.

"Works every time." was all Barbas said as he flamed out with Piper.

&(&&$$$$

Chris glanced up as the alarms signaling that someone had passed the boundaries in the gardens went off. He was about to leave it to someone else when he remembered that Darryl had taken the sisters there today.

"No,no, NO!!!!" he shouted as he raced down the halls. "Not again, I won't let her die again!"

* * *

For those that are confused Girl Scout cookies are amazing and that's what i would travel back to the past for.

I hope that ypu recognize the old people that the Charmed Ones have helped in the past. i think that i added enough clues.

REVIEW!!!!!! because i live for them and i will be happier and update faster with them


	11. Chapter 11

here is the next and final chapter in my story, it's a little sad so be warned, but ties everything up i believe. Please review, i'm really sorry about the wait, but this was a really hard chapter to write.

* * *

Piper looked around the room that Barbas had taken her to, it appeared to be an underground cavern of some type. She shivered, this reminded her too much of the Underworld to be comfortable.

"Ah, it appears that at least someone is trustworthy to follow my word."

Piper's head whipped around at the sound of a voice, she saw a tall blond man leaning against the wall watching her. He looked a little like Leo, and somewhat resembled the boy in the photos at Dad's...

"Wyatt?" She breathed, not sure if she was asking or stating.

"What Mom? Don't recognize your eldest? It hasn't been that long has it? After all you did see what Christopher and Melinda look like didn't you?"

"What do you want with me? You have put quite a bit of effort into getting me into the future; why?" She stepped back from him as she spoke; she didn't trust him at all. This was not her angelic baby, this was a monster.

"Originally it wasn't you at all, the spell was for Christopher, he's been...stubborn about coming home. Then I decided that I needed your power, it was the only Charmed power that I don't have. Melinda was the one to inherit it, she doesn't even deserve it. She and Christopher are too _scared _ to come to their full potential."

Wyatt began to pace as he talked, this was the one topic that he really became excited over. Telling people why his siblings were unworthy of his reign and of being of his family. That is why many people were unaware that there was more than one Halliwell still alive, they only heard about Wyatt.

"So, I intended to summon your power, but I am not a great spell caster and my intent was not fulfilled. Instead I received the mother that later the day that she left would tragically die baking Christopher's birthday cake. So I needed a new plan, you are going to do exactly what I tell you to." Wyatt advanced on her, until Piper stood with her back to the wall and Wyatt looming over her.

"And why should I? There is nothing that would want to make me help the Source of All Evil. Don't even think of pulling the son card, you aren't my son; if you were, you would still be following the path of good." Piper stared defiantly back at him, he didn't scare her. He wouldn't risk growing up without a mother.

"Well Mother, aren't you wondering when you have my dear brother and sister?" Wyatt nodded when he saw the curious light come into Piper's eyes. "Well, Christopher needs to be conceived in about oh a month in your time. I'm what a month away from my birthday? Yes," he smiled sickeningly at the expression on Piper's face. "If you want to be there to conceive Christopher, you had better listen."

* * *

Chris ran through the base not stopping for anyone, he needed to get to the garden. He burst through the door and sighed in relief when he noted that Paige and Phoebe were still there, then his expression grew worried when he couldn't find his mother. He started running again, feeling like he was 14 again and was doing cross- country; he had run then to escape the pain. Now he ran to make sure that it never started.

Piper wasn't in the garden.

"Paige! Phoebe! Where is Mom?" He turned to see them staring at him like he had an extra head or something.

"Well, she was right over there..." Paige started to turn and noticed that Piper wasn't anywhere near where she had last seen her.

"Wait, oh god. She's left hasn't she! Why the hell would she do that? Darryl told us that it was too dangerous to even think about going outside, where would she go?" Paige said frantically.

"I have an idea," Chris said darkly; without another word he swiftly walked over to the boundaries and passed through them. Paige and Phoebe saw him pass his hand over the ground and mumble something that they couldn't hear. His expression grew so dark that Phoebe almost started to back up before she remembered that Chris didn't want to hurt her at all.

Chris walked back through the boundaries and motioned for them to follow him. Paige and Phoebe had to almost run to keep up with his fast walk, he led them down halls and through doors until they came to a stop in an office.

Chris's office, Paige observed, there were more pictures and maps here than there were in Victor's apartment.

She edged closer to the desk while Chris talked on the phone; there was a picture of an older Piper, like the one they had met earlier, and a younger Chris she guessed. There was a bond there that was apparent even through the picture, he had really meant something to her.

Paige looked over at Chris as he lowly and swiftly talked into the phone, and allowed herself to really _see _him. The curve of Piper's jaw, Leo's eyes, Victor's smile, the arch of Mom's eyebrows...he was really and truly a Halliwell.

"The others are on their way, we have a serious problem." Chris said, finally putting down the phone and turning to them.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd rather tell everyone one time, so just hold on a sec okay."

Paige and Phoebe both waited impatiently for the _others _to arrive, they could tell that Chris wasn't going to budge from his decision now that he had made it.

Mel, Darryl, and some other guy all filed in with matching worried expressions, Mel closed and locked the door once they were all inside.

"What happened?" She asked; unknowingly mimicking Phoebe.

"Barbas came, tricked Piper into leaving with him and now Wyatt has her." Chris said shortly, he started to pace around the room muttering to himself.

"Well, shit. What are we supposed to do? It's not like we can go and get her or something!" Mel cried, she also started to pace, from one wall and back.

"Why not? It's not like we're powerless!" Paige demanded.

"Wyatt is more powerful than the Charmed Ones, much less me, or Chris, or anyone else. Going into his lair, his world would be complete suicide. And we can't risk ourselves." Mel explained.

"We are risking ourselves by not going. This is the version that still needs to give birth to us, if something happens to her, poof." Chris explained, even smacking his hand together for emphasis.

"So, in other words, we are damned if we do and damned if we don't." Mel stated.

"Anyone have a plan that could actually help?" The dark haired man that had come in with Mel asked.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Ryan, Mel's boyfriend."

Both aunts heads whipped around to Mel, this was an interesting turn, Mel turned a fiery red that Paige thought to herself was actually rather impressive.

Phoebe leaned closer to Mel and whispered to her, "Nice pick."

"Alright, lets get down to the planning stages shall we?" Mel said loudly as she walked away from her embarrassing aunts. Chris shook his head and picked up a large book, "There may be something in there."

* * *

Piper looked up at her dad when he answered the phone in Chris's apartment. Then she grew worried when he almost seemed to choke when he heard whatever the other person was saying. Victor gently replaced the receiver, smiled at Piper though it looked rather forced, and went to find Evelyn.

She craned her neck to see down the hall, she could hear indistinct talking coming from the kitchen and was about to go see what the problem was when Victor came back.

"Piper, there is a problem. Chris needs your help."

"Whatever he needs. You know that I would do anything for him, Dad."

"I was hoping that you would say that."

He grabbed her hand and started to walk down the hall toward Chris's office.

* * *

Mel wrung her hands and stared at her brother, he wasn't looking too good. Maybe all the stress had really gotten to him, she made a note to herself to have a good long talk with him when he had the chance.

She looked over when her grandfather led Mom in, this was going to kill them to ask.

"Mom," all heads turned toward her. "What were you doing in your time when Wyatt brought you here?"

"Baking Chris's birthday cake, he's 14 today."

Mel bit her lip and heard distantly that Chris had left the room.

"Wyatt has the younger version of you. We think that he's going to make her cast some type of spell to show where the Resistance is because she has been here, or something to that effect. Ry thinks that he will use the fact the me and Chris aren't born yet as leverage to make her bend to his will. So, we were wondering if you could cast a spell and trade places with her. Please."

"Of course baby, the leverage won't work for me, and Wyatt wouldn't harm his mother right?" Piper walked over and drew Mel to her and started to run her hand over her head.

"I hope so. Mommy, this might not come out smelling of roses. Wy's really changed now." Mel bit her lip and started to worry it between her teeth. She backed away from her mother and reached out for Ryan's hand. He took hers in between his and rubbed it comfortingly.

"That's fine, you are more important now, than I was." Piper gave a sad smile and looked around, "So, what's the spell?"

Phoebe held out a piece of paper, "It's a Power of Three Spell. It should work since we are all sisters. Ready?"

At the nods the sisters bent over the paper, Piper glanced up briefly when she heard Chris come back in with a piece of paper in his hand.

_We call upon the Power of Three_

_Help us bring our sister back to me_

_Replace her with herself, but different_

_So that we can make a difference._

White lights surrounded Piper and disappeared, several moments later the younger Piper stood in her place.

"Oh, well this is much better. I promise I wasn't going to help him, but I couldn't risk two of my children for one."

"Doesn't matter, we need to go." Chris held up the piece of paper and nodded to Mel to draw the triquatra.

As soon as she finished Chris was reciting the spell.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time. _

The wall lite up and Chris motioned the sisters to walk through first, after a final glance at his family he walked through as well.

* * *

"Going to kill me Wyatt?" Piper asked calmly as she watched as Wyatt killed another demon in his rage.

"STOP TALKING!!! Christopher had to ruin this for me. He had to get his way, I could KILL him for this."

Wyatt stomped through the room again and came to a pause in front of the door. "Why did he send you? Christopher has always loved you too much to risk your life."

"Because his life and that of your sister's were more important than mine, and because I wanted to." She raised an eyebrow when Wyatt turned to her completely stunned. "Do you really not know me at all, Walnut?"

She invoked the special name that she had used when Wyatt had started complaining about Chris being Peanut when they were little.

"You know you came to die," was all he could say as he stared at his mother.

"Then I died for the cause and not because I was as weak as you to rely only and solely on my power. You really disappoint me Wyatt, I thought you were better than a common low level demon." She said it to piss him off and succeeded, she has wanted to make a real point with him. She was finally seeing beyond the veil that Wyatt had hid himself behind as a child.

The worst thing she could have said to Wyatt was to call him weak, he erupted literally. He forgot the fact that his mother was not immune like he was to his powers and killed her.

When Wyatt saw what he had done, he felt the heart that he had been ignoring crack just a little. His brain cried out at the irony. He had long used his mother's death as the reason that he went wacko, and to think that he had caused it all along.

Wyatt stared at his mother's body and remembered more than he was comfortable with. He waved his hand and spoke quietly.

_May her body return to it's proper place_

_Its resting place in time and space_

_Let it be undamaged and whole_

_She was my mother and leaves a hole._

White light enveloped the body and disappeared. He knew where it was going, to the kitchen floor in 2018, where it would lay until Christopher smelled his cake burning and ran downstairs. He wiped at a small tear that ran down his face and looked at it in wonder, he hadn't cried since his mother's funeral. He looked around his kingdom and knew that no one within it would be able to help him. For the first time since he had pushed everyone away, Wyatt felt truly alone.

* * *

Chris and the sister arrived back in the attic, back in the right time. He didn't bother to look at them, but whipped another spell out of his pocket. Mel had written it when she figured out that he would be leaving as soon as they had Piper again. They didn't need the burden of remembering what once was, he could give them that.

_Now the wrong memories seen and stored_

_may they be erased ever more_

_So that when the future is right again_

_They may never remember what had been._

Lights shone from his family and before they had faded Chris orbed out, they wouldn't like him again.

The world was once again moving as it should.

* * *

I said that it was sad remember, please review and tell me if it pleases, it made me happy but then again i wrote it right, so you tell me


End file.
